Mates over Dates
by eatsleepreadwrite
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy sees Rose Weasley after a whole summer apart. Will he finally tell her he likes her? Headcannon. Rated K because who knows how strict rating needs to be?


Scorpius Malfoy was a good kid. He was a very kind, intelligent, clever boy. He liked to think of ways to outsmart the teachers when it came to homework, and find new ways to sneak into Hogsmeade when his parents forgot to sign his permission form. But most of all, he enjoyed spending time with his friends, in particular, a certain Rose Weasley. She was very pretty, he thought, with her bright, flaming hair, but kind brown eyes. She had exactly eight freckles on her nose, and he knew that she hated every single one of them. She liked roast potatoes, but disliked mash potatoes, her favourite class was Charms and her least favourite was Divination. Her favourite colour was red, but she couldn't wear it due to her hair. Her best friend was Scorpius Malfoy. She had a crush on a boy called Zacharias Midas. Scorpius severely disliked Zacharias.

It was Scorpius Malfoy's fifth year, and he had been friends with Rose for four point six of them. The first few months, they hadn't known each other much as they were in different houses, but when they got paired up for Charms practical, they immediately hit it off. He knew he liked her more than a friend when he saw her at the train station at the end of their third year. They wrote to each other almost every day over the holidays and their parents didn't like each other much, but his Dad never spoke badly of them because they saved his life. But Scorpius didn't care, because in his head, it was a very Romeo and Juliet situation, and that made Rose Juliet, who was wanted by many boys, which was true. Except he didn't want it to be too much like Romeo and Juliet because he didn't want her to die.

"Scorpius!" He heard Rose shout at him, as she got up from the Gryffindor table to run over to the Slytherin table. He smiled and got up from the table so she could hug him. "Scorpius it's so good to see you! You look so well! How was your summer?" She smiled brightly.

"Hey Rose. I think you know, I wrote you enough!" He smiled widely.

"I know, but how else am I supposed to greet you?"

"Hello usually suffices." She bumped him in the shoulder.

"Smart-ass!" She laughed. "Still, it's really good to see you. We didn't meet up at all over the summer which is positively ridiculous. You look a lot older you know." She added in a very matter-of-fact tone. He looked up surprised.

"You do too. You look even prettier."

"Aw, thanks Scar." Only Rose called him Scar, because when they'd first introduced themselves, his voice cracked slightly when he said his name, so it came out as Scarpius. "So, what classes do you have this year?"

"The usual, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy, then for my three electives, I'm taking Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. You?"

"Same core, but for my electives, I'm taking Arithmancy instead of Care of Magical Creatures."

"So all the smart subjects then?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she said as she blushed. Rose was known throughout the years for being a complete nerd. That made Scorpius like her even more.

"Aw, I'm only teasing. You going to Quidditch try outs this year?"

"Yup. You?"

"Nope. Finkler already put me on the team."

"What?!"

"Mariah Finkler sent me an owl telling me I was on the team..." Scorpius started to look uncomfortable. Rose's expression was unreadable for a moment.

"Well Scorpius," she said, slowly breaking into a smile, "Gryffindor may not be so pleased when I'm cheering on Slytherin Quidditch games!" she smiled so wide Scorpius could count all her teeth. He laughed, glad that she wasn't mad.

"And vice versa. Slytherin are not going to enjoy me cheering you on when you're playing for Gryffindor."

"Well, I don't know. There are loads of great players this year..."

"Come on, Rose. You have skills and you know that James was considering you for the team last year, and you've improved so much."

"I dunno. I'm still worried..."

"How about we book the pitch for practice then? Just you and me. We'll practice and get you ready to beat all those other people in the tryouts."

"Aw, thanks, Scar." They continued eating in a comfortable silence, when Rose suddenly broke the quiet between them. "Oh and did I tell you? Zach mentioned me maybe going with him to Hogsmeade next week!" Scorpius felt his chest contract sharply.

"Outright invited you on a date, huh?"

"Not quite. Just mentioned it."

"What if someone else asked you outright?"

"Possibly...depending on who it is."

"What if I asked you?"

"Like going as friends?" She looked a bit confused, and Scorpius gave in and pretended that was the real reason he asked her.

"...Sure."

"Yeah, of course. Mates before dates right?" She winked. "Anyway, I need to go up and dump my stuff in the dorm. I'll see you tomorrow." She flashed him a smile and then started to walk out after some of the students who had a started to go upstairs. It was now or never.

"Wait! Rose!" She turned at the door. He got up and started to race towards her. Some of the students started to stare. "I don't want to go to Hogsmeade as friends." She looked blank.

"Okay...we won't go?"

"No, you don't get it!" He let out a weak laugh in desperation. "I like you! I've liked you since third year, and I wanted to ask you to Hogsmeade as your DATE not your friend!" Loads of people were now looking at the couple. "I know you won't want to, cause you're into Zacharias, and I'm your friend, not someone you'd be interested in-" Scorpius got cut off by Rose kissing him lightly on the lips. He stood there dumbstruck.

"I'd love to go with you as your date. I've been waiting for you to ask me out since third year, you dolt. Boys, so blind..." She muttered as she kissed him again.

"I...er...um...flargen...mishtee...ire..."

"See you tomorrow Scar." She winked and walked out of the hall. Scorpius stood for a minute in disbelief then punched the air and positively waltzed out of the Great Hall.


End file.
